Closer
by AdriannaGrace
Summary: If you had left someone behind in a life you were forbidden to remember, what yould you do? This is the story of the Masen twins, Edward and Charlotte. First chapter now up. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. READ AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE.
1. Intro

Introduction

**Introduction**

OK, this is my first attempt at fan fiction so don't expect it to be top-notch or anything!

This all came about after the first time I had finished reading Eclipse and about 2am. I was so exhausted I fell asleep almost instantly, which in itself, is weird for me. I don't really remember my dream, but I woke up thinking "What if Edward wasn't alone? What if he had a sister?" And that's how Charlotte Elizabeth Masen Cullen was born...

Of course I turned the idea over in my head for a while, and decided I needed to share my ideas. When I told my dear friend Caitlyn about it, she almost had a coronary. She pretty much forced me into writing down my ideas covertly in science class one day, and then I discovered to wondrous .

And here I am now, writing my first story, but in order to not discard my high school studies, I cant completely re-write Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse with my additional character, so I'll only be doing key scenes, and if I feel like it, one-shot fluff.

The chapters might just around a bit, but my fic will not be focusing on Bella, apart from her interactions with the Cullen family. I'm doing this because I'm feeling more indifference towards Bella as the days go by, so she's not my favourite character. A warning for all you Jacob lovers out there, my stories will contain minimal to no Jacob. I don't hate him, but because my stories will not be Bella based for the most part, Jacob doesn't have a huge role to play, for the time being.

Back on the topic of my brand new character, I feel that I should establish what Charlotte was like as a human before she was a vampire. Doing this I also have the opportunity to write about Edward and Charlotte's time in the hospital, which means…CARLISLE POV!! yay. I also aim to write about the change from human to vampire, so that should be fun.

I'm open to hear about other people's ideas and suggestions about what to write about, if they're really awesome, I'll do it! With your prior permission of course!

I'll really try and let people in my head, but it's a scary, scary place. You've been warned. I'll try to update as often as possible, the next two weeks will be extreme writing, because im currently on school holidays, but the 10 weeks after that might be a bit slow, but I'll try my hardest to keep the updates coming.

All that is assuming you, the general FanFiction public, enjoy reading what I've written. If you don't, I would appreciate being told, so I can fix it, or give up on the story line immediately!

ON WITH THE STORY!

xo


	2. Chapter 1: News

VERSION 2

**Chapter 1: News**

**September, 1918**

Edward lay in bed thinking about how much he would love to destroy every car in the greater Chicago area. The noise was deafening! How could anyone sleep with the noise of engines surrounding the house on every side? He knew how his sister slept, away from home. His parents didn't realise that Charlotte left for Jack's house as soon as they fell asleep, and returned just before dawn everyday. Charlotte told her parents she was just tired from school work, but he knew better. Edward couldn't help not approving of Jack. His brotherly protective streak won out over the more rational side of him that told him that Jack would never hurt his sister; he worshipped the ground she walked on. What Edward didn't consciously know was that a small part of him was jealous of his sister's relationship. For a long time he was the only one she would confide in, he knew her just as well as he knew himself, which made him more inclined to realise that she and Jack were perfect for each other, as much as he didn't approve.

Like clockwork, 10 minutes before the sun rose, Edward heard the front door open and close ever so quietly. As he heard the quiet footsteps make their way up the stairs, he decided to feign sleep so not to raise any questions from his ever cautious sister. Much to Edward's surprise, she entered his room and paused at the end of his bed.

"Edward, I know you're not asleep." she whispered sharply.

"Yes I am" he replied "I'm sleeping, so you can sneak back into your room undiscovered"

"Oh, ha ha. I can hardly breathe for laughing." she continued, "Edward, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to laugh, be angry or raise your voice in any way."

"Oh God, He asked you to marry him didn't he?" Edward gasped quietly.

"Yes! And he's gone back to England to tell his parents and get his grandmother's engagement ring! Isn't that just so wonderful! I made Jack promise that you would be the best man because I know how…" she ranted.

"Wait a second, you expect Mother and Father to let you get married three months after you turned seventeen?" he interrupted sceptically.

"Father already knows Edward. Jack asked him permission for my hand in marriage." she replied condescendingly.

"Wow, married."

"I know, wow."

The two siblings sat in silence for a few moments imaging a great future, a future involving houses on the river and their children playing with their cousins. Charlotte and Edward liked to make people think they were completely opposite people. Edward was quiet and serious among company and spent as little time as possible in the public eye, Charlotte lied to be the life of the party, she attended every single event she was invited to, entertained people twice her age for hours and had them gossiping like they were 20 years younger. As different as they presented on the surface, inside they were as similar as two people can be. They could both sit for house on end reading different copies of the same book, and they always finished at exactly the same time. Once when the Edward Masen Snr had his associates over for dinner, Charlotte had Edward choking on his carrots in laughter with a single look across the table.

However, there was a major difference in their views on one particular subject, love. Edward believed that he was as complete as he will ever be on his own, saying that;

"Once you get past the pretty dresses and jewellery, most young ladies only think about two things; their appearance, and whether the particular wealthy man they are talking to will marry them into a world of money."

Charlotte vehemently disagreed with Edward whenever he aired his views on the subject.

"How can you be complete in yourself? What about the piece of you heart that is made to give to your other half? That piece of your heart will never truly rest while it is still inside of you. To be truly happy and complete you need another, an equal to unconditionally love and support you. That is true happiness."

Elizabeth Masen always joked that her two children were two halves of the same soul; they always seemed to know when the other was in pain, what they were thinking about and what they felt.

The week after Charlotte and Jack's engagement, Edward Snr was admitted to the hospital with influenza. The rest of the family followed soon after.

No one by the name of Masen would leave the hospital with a beating heart.


	3. On Temporary Hiatus

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

OK, so this story writing things is harder than I imagined, so I'm going to be spending more time on my new project, which will require more imagination, but somewhat less grammar and structuring skill.

Like everyone who has read it, the Vampire Index in the back of _Breaking Dawn_ interested me to no end, so I've decided to write and extended Vampire Index, with every single detail about all of the Vampires introduced in _Breaking Dawn,_ plus a few characters of my invention.

It will have character biographies of all the Vampires which we don't already know, which means I will not be writing any for the Cullens, unless I still have a bit more writing in me at the end.

I'm currently thinking about titles, so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

I'm so sorry if you were on the edge of your seat for the next chapter of _Closer_, which I HAVE started, but I have a serious case of writers block in relation to that story. I can see the scenes I want to write in my head, I just can't find a way of putting them into words. I will hopefully be working on it again when the holidays come around.

3 Adrianna Grace

xx


End file.
